


dark birth

by horus1251, orphan_account



Series: rise of choas [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV), Supernatral
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Magic, Multi, Romance, Sex, Smut, lesbian sezx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: how do you fight beings older than light and dark





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> can they save all of creation or will the fall

 the year is 2017 the British men of letters have just been killed and Lucifer been the trap in the alternate dimension and cas (tears falling from dean eyes) cas was killed by Lucifer.  
   
   
Dean, I AM SO SORRY CAS I DIDN'T I COULDN'T SAVE YOU. Hello, Dean Dean jumps up who the hell are you. I AM JACK do not worried dean Winchester I will not allow this to stick  
cas will not stay dead he protects my mother so I shall heal him and the rest of the angels in return to being alone to learn this world and what my place in it will be.   
a flash of gold appears in his eyes and then they turn into light expanding outwards. but because Castiel had killed that reaper when Sam and dean made a blood oath it had some  
unintended consequence Sam and dean would catch in that light and they grew three years younger and they receive grace but because they were both vessels for archangels they both receive the power equivalent of their archangel dean receive the power of Michael while sam receives the power of Lucifer .   
the good news is Castiel was brought back with his wings and a power boost he was now as powerful as a knight of hell. but the bad news is because Dean de-aged he got the mark back permanently on his chest. exactly where Amara is except his is in the facing hers. and because of it his power release as dark.  the mark had a new reason to exist to claim  
the darkness as his mate making him the darkness mate and because of that, his power will grow. Sam had his demon blood purge from his body but he receives the mark shaped like a sword being thrust in the air and having the hand holding it.   
the light fades and jack is gone  
a golden light surrounds them  
   
merlin   
I have been waiting for one thousand and seven hundred and 17 years and 9 months 3 weeks and 6 days and 7 hours since Arthur had died to wait when I felt the balance being torn   
and destroy  oh no he will escape the world is no the entire fabric the universe will be destroyed if he escapes from his prison  I must bring my champions together and revive the others and bring them to this dimension   
   
   
Lucifer   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will kill........ and the ground shakes the sky cracks and heaven falls and hell rises what the hell is that then I golden light surrounds both Lucifer and Mary Winchester chuck and Amara what is it dean calling me. is no brother I must go. I want to be complete and dean is all that left before I become complete and ....... a big explosion rocks the edge of the universe what the hell do you feel that and ahhh the balance is been destroyed and the scale destroys meaning that all of my creation is under threat and wait what is  
that that a bright and dark green light emerges from the edges and splits into hundreds of tentacles upon hundreds of directions two heading straight for light and dark sis what is tha.. then golden tentacles strike the edge and force the cut to seal itself but it starts to crack than the golden surround god and the darkness pulling him from that point and  
teleporting them to my personal dimension in their human form    
   
it is time to revive the beings of Camelot   
   
but first I must let them see the truth   
   
but first  I must let them know that it is not the whole truth   
on Avalon time is different one day  over here is thousand years over there so they have about 500 years to  watch the truth and think about what is said and train and study for the war   
   
how long do I have to wait to be reborn so I could have peace    
I do not mean any of you harm  I am the lady of the lake and I have been asking to show you the truth about the world and your friends and family what you do with it is up to you what  
   
you do with it   
Arthur and company left there cave where they have been sleeping for the past thousand years give or take a golden light surround them and it feels well like divinity.divinity. Arthur and knights reach for the swords that just aren't there while the sorcerers roll there eyes at the sight than a voice  
   
starts  
a chuckle come from the golden light there is no need to afraid Pendragon and his knights I mean you no harm  
Arthur'' Merlin is that you where are you  
   
I am still on earth do you not know how long it been since you died.   
no, I do not know   
Arthur its been over thousand since you all died. I have been alive for longer than that because I am not human you are going to be shown the truth but just so you know there are  
only two lies I told in it the having magic and being born with it I am a god I suppose you will but older and more powerful than any of them none of them is a match but you have  
no word meaning what I am. but just no  I wasn't lying about friendship I do care about you'all but I would not allow for you know sooner and know a threat has come to treat all my son's creations. I am the father of god and the darkness I am second oldest being in the universe and my brother wants utter destruction of me and all I created and their  
creations. you will learn things but you should know I will understand but we must stop it now WATCH


	2. the gold light

Well, I'm sure many of you are wondering where you are. Who am I? and what that Golden Light was.  
   
I've been called many things over the course of my long life do some I am the balance. to others. I am older I am creation do some I am the father.  
   
You may call me why when I was known by the fifth century. I.am merlin. I in the cosmic scale between my children,  
the light. And nothing. But that is not true. The scale is between order and chaos Now I'm sure you are aware.  
There has been a crack in the universe. that crack goes all around the world all of the universes.  
That. What is the sealed from the realm of chaos that I seal away trapping my brother? On that side.  
For he is chaos itself. No, I'm sure if you were wanting how can this be bad? This being he wants only chaos. he hates all creation all he desires is chaos and destruction alone. I do not have the power to destroy them.  
he has an entire army that he has created for that purpose. A single soldier in the army is that powerful as  
one archangel there are billions of them. Which is why the card on you? each and every single one of you has abilities that you unique to you. some have no idea of your true power. You now have. Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean you both have the power is out of your archangel revenue to you by Jack. Son of the devil he has the power of the devil. and of hell. because of this, we have a way.  
You completely destroy chaos Because of this the balance has been destroyed no longer alone can I fix the balance bring back the powerful. beings I will need to bring back. Lucifer power will need to be updated, though. I will be bringing back the archangels from the place of imprisonment.  
And rest. I will be bringing back to Angels as well. I will be upgrading all their powers to archangel except for Castiel show have the power. He had when he had the leviathans inside of him with none of the weaknesses all of Hells demons. And.  
inhabitants of purgatory both fallen and then shall be brought back.  
   
Because of this. We will need to learn how to coexist the powers the powers of an archangel shall upgrade to that of a single hand of God. this will take a while to come into being so, for now, rest when you wake up.  
You should learn how to fight this thing. You have one job. Fix the balance. I will find me. champions swefu fu. Sister, you can come out now. I know my daughter feel something for the older Winchester I ask you to watch out for his sister. now I must see to my old friends golden light appears and disappears merlin is gone oh brother what is to be done  
Hello, Arthur you now know all I have done. for you and Camelot.  
It is not time for you to be returned to this world to fight in your true destiny. You. 01 of the 7 Kings of legend destiny's chosen one. You and all the others will be may completely immortal, just like me.  
But you would have a different purpose than me you'll hold the weapons to go after the soldiers of that army that is you are and the others job. But first, you must learn how to fight these creatures. They are not your average. I cannot be killed by a regular weapon I will take weapons forged in the Dragons breath to destroy these beings you will be  
taught magic and how to use magical weapons and creatures to your advantage. it will take some time. y But first I must bring you back to life. Si Ta Ru glows spreads around them and they are teleported to the mansion eat and sleep tomorrow. Start your new training. And you'll be introduced to your new allies and friends. Dudus gtre deryg your room is up two stairs and to the right. now good night and I will speak to you later


	3. start of dean squad journey

merlin"Hello you are all wondering why you have been brought here reason you're here is that I mention evil months older than all things have been released. this creature is evil  
itself it was released when the five seals of creation were broken. letting lose both the evil and his army they will be looking to destroy the dimensions we are all that stands it is the way.  
these beings are near impossible to kill so I will be sending those of you who know how to fight these beings to a realm overwhelm by them and I will give you weapons to stand  
against them with those weapons you can kill them three ways cutting off the head stab the heart or stabbing the brain. if you don't use those weapons then there is no hope. now  
you will be split into two teams of four the Winchesters and god and the darkness one and the Pendragons and gwanine. on the other. the rest of you will be sent to my training  
room where you will train and fight the capture creatures. the portal is on the fifth-floor move along. the rest will be apart of a team who job is to take on the armies of this enemy  
but because of how old it is the creature can't be killed only trap. his army can be killed so that is what we will do but let me and my children handle the creature."  
Arthur " why do you keep calling it a creature."  
merlin" the reason why I called it creature is because to speak it true name allows it to hear you and right now I don't have the power to fight the creature to trap it but  
it has the power to kill me to fight without the power or strategy or the resources to defeat it is pointless to destroy what little chance we have. the creature is not bound by my son  
rules of needing a vessel to exist on this plane of existence. it literally looks like smoke to all but me and my sister.'' ''merlin lucifer you will lead the angels and demon with the  
the aid of Michael grace and one of your brothers  
morgana and morgause, and Elyan and Leon Arthur and Percival, and Gnawine,  
tristan episode and Gwen head to the training room (it is in the bottom level of the house the rest  
if you go through that portal in order to stop the evil from getting through those ways


	4. lust world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is a sex scene there may be a few familiar words but it is hard not to have similar words for sex scenes

dean awakes to the feeling of A loving touch brushes across his jawline, and Dean’s eyes snap open even as the feeling of love and bliss overwhelm him ““  
I heard your prayer.”  
She bats his hands away from his crotch and leans down to capture his mouth with hers.  
Her tongue licks into his mouth with decisiveness and easiness, with just a tinge of inexperience that makes Dean tremble, and he groans into her mouth. He's as helpless now  
against her claiming as he was in the driver’s seat of the Impala when she was unleashed on the world.  
Her fingers knot in his hair and tighten, and Dean can't help but grind up into her hips where they press against his, and his cock throbs at the small hitch he hears in her voice.  
“Dean,” she moans against his lips, her form pressed against every inch of him like she’s trying to meld the two of them together into one being.  
“Yes,” he whispers into her mouth, an affirmation, an assent, a promise.  
“Yes,” he says again, a murmur against her skin as he slides his hands up her thighs, drunk on the way she responds to him. She grinds down in his lap, and he can feel her wetness  
against the denim of his pants already. Dean groans helplessly as he bucks against her, lips ghosting across the Mark against her collarbone and she moans so pretty in his ear. He  
The feeling almost overwhelms him when he pushes the black long dress off those slender shoulders and captures a breast and sucks in his mouth. He groans thickly at the taste of  
her, at the way her form trembles at his touch.  He pulls away, gasping because fuck he's close and he wants to come buried inside her after giving her everything he has to offer.  
A calloused hand wraps around her waist and she moans his name, so sweet and pure on her soft lips, a benediction that he knows he could get addicted to. His other hand meets  
the small of her back on the other side and together his fists digging into the fabric of her dress and tear, and he can see the spark of lust in her eyes at the display of strength. She sits perched atop him for all the world as though she has every right to be. There is no shyness in her gaze, and she makes no attempt to hide her body from him.  
Her hipbones jut out in stark contrast with the taut line of her stomach, and he can see a dusting of brown curls disappear into her underwear. The dark lace is such a jarring comparison to the denim still covering his thighs, and Dean groans, a thick, wanton sound that reverberates deep in his chest.  
She mewls out his name, stuttering on the first letter in surprise as his fingers ghost across her clit trapped between them. She rocks into his hand, the movement unsure, and the fact that she's millions of years old but has never done this before nearly sends Dean over the edge. and into the abyss  
He surges up and claims her mouth again, letting his hunger fuel the kiss and he drinks in every moan he coaxes from her, slipping his hand into her pansies and brushing the pad of his finger against her clit. She bucks, sagging against him for a moment.  
“Dean,” she moans, and Dean growls into her mouth and picks her up. She clings to him, startled, and he moves her swiftly to the table where he parts her legs, pushes her panties to the side with a tug, sinks to his knees in one deft movement and buries his face between her thighs.  
Amara cries out, her head falling back with a high keen, and Dean laps at her hole like it’s the only reason he's alive. His nose brushes her clit and the stubble on his cheeks burn against her smooth, tender thighs but she only arches into it, burying her finger in his hair, feeling as if she is loved and safe,  
He locks his lips around her clit and slides two fingers into her pussy, pressing gently but insistently into her virgin hole as he laps up her sweet juices, chasing every bit of the slick fluid while he slowly pumps those two fingers in and out of her. while slowly adding more fingers into her adult body  
When he enters her, Amara groans gutturally, her hips grinding into his hand eagerly as she chases more of the pleasure Dean promises her. He continues to fuck her gently with his fingers until, legs trembling, Amara pushes him away. She doesn't let him go far but pulls him up by the hair to kiss him deeply, and she moans at the taste of herself on his tongue.  
“I want more, Dean,” Amara says, a quiet hunger in her surprisingly steady voice that takes root deep inside Dean.  
Dean backs up a few steps to give her room as she slides down from the table and advances on him. She makes quick work of the belt and Dean is spellbound as he watches her, fingers shake as she unbuttons and then unzips his pants. She flicks her hand at the pants and gestures downward, and Dean nearly stumbles over himself in his haste to comply.  
His pants are around his knees, leaking cock finally springing free from its confines when she pushes him back into the chair. Dean is essentially trapped, legs immobile as she  
   
approaches, the pleasure of watching her approach is minuscule compared to her hand wrap around his cock  
“Amara, please,” he begs, voice hoarse with need, and she smiles at him before straddling his hips again. He groans, hands flying to her hips as she slides her wet pussy lips against  
his shaft. He grinds up into the sensation, hissing when the head of his cock brushes against her clit.  
   
Dean can feel how great it is to get her wetness on his cock but when he tires of her teasing and moves her hips himself to spear her on his cock, she takes They both groan when he  
finally penetrates her, and she sinks down onto him with a slow determination that leaves his legs aching and trembling with the effort of staying still.  When she finally bottoms out,  
those fuzzy curls of hers brushing against his coarse hair as her fluids slowly slide down his sac, Dean is coated in a thin sheen of sweat.  
fully nude atop him while he's completely clothed save for his pants shoved down to his knees makes him feel dirty but the guilt of it makes his cock swell and throb inside her, and she gasps into his mouth at the force of it.  
“Dean…” She whispers into the kiss, Dean knows He grabs her hips and holds her while he pulls his own hips backward, pulling out of her incredible vice-like heat slowly,  
   
torturously, and the absence of her around him makes him feel as if he is having his soul ripped out of him. When only his tip remains inside her, he thrusts upward and pushes down on her hips at the same time, angling his pants up and he can feel that spongey spot graze the head of his dick as he begins to fuck her. He knows he is hitting her g-spot with every  
   
thrust by the sound of her sharp, breathy moans as she mouths at the crease of his lips.  
Dean’s whole world narrows down to where he is penetrating her, everything else falling away as he focuses on the slick glide of flesh, the slow build of heat spreading from deep  
within him. He knows she can feel it too because her gaze is hot and promising, eyes dark with lust.  
She moans his name as he bends down to capture her breast in his mouth again, and he groans against her skin as the change in angle makes her cry out.  
   
it feels overwhelming, and suddenly he's close, so close. He gasps out a breath around her breast and pounds into her as his hand finds its way between them. He thumbs at her clit  
relentlessly as he fills her mercilessly, and her back snaps taut and her thighs constrict around him and her vagina clamps, convulsing and she's keening, scrabbling at his back for  
purchase and he's coming, coming, coming, burying himself in her father than he thought her tiny body was capable of.  
She bites his neck viciously as she screams out her orgasm, and his thumb never relents its pace on her oversensitive clit, and he coaxes out orgasm after orgasm from her until she  
slaps his hand away and sags against him.  
Dean whimpers out a garbled cry as her teeth unclench around his flesh, and he sees a trickle of blood on her lips, and fuck does that make his body want to harden again  
Dean...her voice wreck call to him


	5. lucifer awakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this starts a week before season 1 begins lets see where this storyline will take us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics=golden light speaking

Lucifer awakes in something as soft a cloud with new memories added to his mind his mind and powers gain he is now the third strongest in the universe under God and the  
darkness. Lucifer thinking '' woah what is this world and how did I get here. three humans surrounded what the hell and why I am not disgusted by such acts. I do not understand how  
this Lucifer can take such acts of barbarian hmm but this one it took the power of every angel left on his side and god to defeat him and even that was barely it took god and Michael  
combine to throw him into hell. This Lucifer though is stupid cut off his wings to be free when he could just have brought to earth but instead, he left it there and he thinks that by  
leaving it he is no longer it king. He will always be it, king, no matter where he is. He even owns a nightclub but this one still has his father favor and he can still command angels.  
Hmm and according to my grace level it was increased at least by each of the archangels combine with the power that is mine. He is unable to kill those who are innocent but he is

  
able to create and Manipulations. he is apparently the angel of desires, sin, punishment, music, light, creation and destruction, controlling and creating an element to his whim  
with access to pagan magic and mastery of all magic. he is even able to shapeshift, he can bring back an angel and heal wings he is able to force someone to tell him there crimes and

desire. he even a prince of heaven interesting even though he is fallen he can return at the time he proves himself to be a true angel. not decides by god but by the forces of order.  
apparently, he is also undying because he is one of two angels of creation and destruction and the other is Michael apparently he is unwilling to fight him as long he doesn't start the  
   
end of days. wait second the humans are different apparently all though similar in many ways they apparently have hidden abilities inside of them hmm this world may with keeping  
   
plus I get my family and even have a chance to prove my father isn't as all-powerful as he humans claimed he is. hmm, this will be fun too. hmm, I can't wait to start in this world. even my demons although they contain some aspects of humanity they are mostly just animals who do my bidding hmm a sept for his first who in her true form looks

like a  
dragon/dog hybrid. she even contains a bit of me in her, I apparently gave her free will and told she had it and show her how to use it. hmm, that is actually very thrilling letting my  
creation know they have choices and they choose to serve me. I am going to have fun in this world I can't wait to mess with it. wait what about my son a portal opens in the room  
and I golden light enters  
your son will be brought to you when you have your wings back but here a little bonus your wings will give you the ability to find your son and anyone you consider family instantly good luck.   
alright, then this will be my world I can't wait to make it mine but first I need my wings.  
hmm on this earth god was corrupted by the mark not me hmm why would I care about this


	6. sam weird world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is of course in world full of monsters and strangely the worse thing he is Lucifer charge with removing them from the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = mind talk and thoughts

Sam damn that was the weirdest feeling I ever had it was like something inside of me was to awaken what the hell is going.   
_''Sam a voice speaks into his mind''_  
 _what who is there. I am the essence that all angels are made of._  
 _Sam your grace but how do I hear you are just what angels are made of._  
 _no that is untrue most believe because they do not realize I could speak to and even offer assistance if required to the angel they believe that it is only there thoughts guiding them when in actual reality it is I offer them knowledge and I hold onto there memories and give them their power._  
 _Sam where do you think angels go when they die. they come to me where they rest until they are called back into this world._  
 _I actually never thought about it I just thought they died._  
 _No, Sam, they return to me unless they are erased from existence and there are only seven things that can do that including me and to do so is the highest of crimes that are punishable by the golden light._  
 _which is only something we can talk about at a later date but for now just know I only speak to angels to aid them on their journey to ascend to become a being to serve the golden light which is the highest honor._

 

  
what the hell is this golden light sam ask  
 _it is many things but it is the thing which all other creations delve from and to which we want to one day to return too. that is which all desire. but hmm that is strange you have seen it and apparently you have already been chosen wow this is the first that a newborn angel has been chosen truly I am the only other  one that been chosen but wow the fact that there is now 25 champions of the golden light and three have humanity in them wow you must be some important beings._  
but why is there a need for champions?  
Sam  
 _well wait just let me go through your memories_  
 _you can deal with chaos minions that are on the way_  
wait I don't have any weapons  
you are the weapon just here let give you knowledge on how and what powers you have let me give you your first feeling of grace  
 _woah that is yours you have you have the power to bless and use any weapon and make it able to kill anything you can create and control fire and water and flight plus you can run as fast as lightning you can control and manifest light In any way you desire plus everything Lucifer can do._  
  
well, the Lucifer from your world before he faces the darkness. just so you  on this earth there  is a Lucifer in this world but he was never corrupted by the mark   
god say it didn't corrupt him it just brought out what was already inside of him  
 _no, if that was true he would have just asked a question_   
what would be his question  
 _he would god why humans have free will and his first had to obey and if he loves them the same why do they not have free will_   
that is really all he did  
 _god said because you were not created with free will_

 

 

  
 _so Lucifer went on the defenses a stated if he did not then how would he be able to ask these type of questions_  
 _because of that, all angels heard that talk and some agreed with Lucifer so they went to him and said they would like to know that too so Lucifer with the support of some of his_  
 _brothers ask why they  are able to question if they do not have free will_  
 _for that God would have cast them out creating the devil._  
 _but as you know that is not how it happens but what you do not know how he made the first human_  
let me guess he torture eve  
 _no god made god be only a robot_  
 _it is from Lucifer that you have free will and the reason why angels need permission to enter_  
 _and for that god cast eve into hell and had Lilith demonize creating the first demon and throwing Lucifer into hell._  
 _In this world, god was corrupt by the mark which in extension the angels that still serve him  so only Lucifer can save him but you must first convince him which will not be easy_  
 _so your saying in this world God is the one the mark corrupted not Lucifer_

 

  
yes if you want to leave and save everything you must first save the divine beings but be aware in this world God has his angels they are even more powerful than the ones on your earth and beware he has created his version of the pagans but you will need them on your side to get to the gate of heaven where only god wife can open it.   
so basically I have to work with a good Lucifer against a bad god  
this is the weirdest thing I have done  
well let's get started  
on this world, he goes by Lucifer Morningstar oh and angels don't always need vessels in this world 


	7. morgana truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be a scene between morgana and merlin Freya still in Avalon a portal opens letting lose demons and angels from the world where Lucifer was sent to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a lot of magic and spells in the next three chapter there will be fight and sex scenes

morgana  
is thinking about what she saw in the episodes as she learns they was called in today times and

merlin

alright this is a new type of training you will be dealing with a portal that has just been open but first you will need to pick your four weapons and your armor to begin the campaign against the being known as chaos.

morgana

well is isn't this sweet Arthur manservant pretends to be a god and thinks we will do as he commands 

merlin

as turn completely gold universe itself quakes watch your tone with me mortal or else

morgana

or else what you are only a bastard son of a whore

merlin body to a focal point of  golden light and the air itself gets electrify  in a deep voice

I am the father of all gods and goddess including the triple goddess I can easy have your magic and immortality remove from you so watch your tone or I will take yours and your fellow priestess magic and immortality and give it to someone who actually deserve it.

 

Niumeh

my lord she meant no disrespect she is just not use to this new order

merlin

that is a excuse Niumeh

morgana

you may be Emyrs but you are not a god you pathetic mortal

merlin body surrounds itself in a golden light and part of that light strikes out at morgause

morgause screams in pain before she is turn to ashes

morgana

SISTER NOOOOOO

merlin

you was warn what would happen to your sister if you continued to disrespected me and yet you continue so your pay for it

morgana _turns to merlin_

I will kill you

_hecca bi bac_

_merlin doesn't even move_

_morgana summons a bolt of lightning into her hand and throws it at merlin_

_it hits him but it is absorb by the golden light that surrounds him_

_she throws spell after spell at merlin_

_forbeaean aclewewslke oh beafn hime thee_

_and nothing happens_

morgana

that is not possible

merlin

I told you morgana but apparently you have yet to learn the truth but instead of taking away your magic and immortality like I did your sister I will have you see the truth about yourself and your sister

morgana

and just what does that mean Emyrs

Δείτε την αλήθεια

Visoka sveљtenica veљtice trostruka boginja

golden light surrounds her and brings her to the past

Sister

morgana

why did merlin poison me

morgause

the servant boy  hates magic sister 

morgana

he grew up in cenred kingdom sister and his best friend from there had magic

morgause

where is this friend sister

morgana

he is dead sister he died saving Arthur

morgause

he is a traitor too our kind sister

morgause

sister now that I have you we can kill every one in Camelot and have the prince died at our feet

morgana

sister I do not want Arthur or anyone else dead they are innocent it is uther that I want dead not the people and Arthur that is to blame

morgause

Arthur only follows his father laws he is not fit to be king

morgana

I will not help you in this task sister

morgause

you will do this for me sister like it or not

morgana

I will not help you sister and that is final

morgause

štrajk  sorry sister but when I am done you will do whatever I want you to do

sestra za kontrolu uma

 a gold light surrounds morgana

The golden light receeds from her removing the enchantment places by her sister

morgana

that can't be true oh god what have I done no no no

 

Leon and the rest hear what was going on and merlin tells them

Leon

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT YOU MEAN MORGANA WAS BEING CONTROL THE ENTIRE TIME

Merlin

yes  but we don't have time to talk a dimensional portal has open up in Wisconsin 

releasing sermon about soldiers trapped in their own special Hell.

god first attempt at creating angels made them each of them is as strong as Lucifer go

a portal opens behind them and they walk through  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics= spells and narrative   
> forbeaean = fire   
> štrajk = strike   
>    prizvati gnev trostruka boginja u tamnu groma = summon the wrath of the triple goddess in a dark bolt of lightning   
> Visoka sveљtenica veљtice trostruka boginja = high priestess of the triple goddess witch


	8. knights of the round table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> úder blesku zhora= lightning strike from above  
> úder blesku= lightning strike  
>  požiar výbuch  = fire blast     
> Som zase tento dýku do reťaz blesk vyndání mojich nepriateľov =I turn this dagger into a chain of lightning taking out my enemies  
> I can summon the righteous fire=Môžem privolať spravodlivý oheň  
> explodvat'=explode  
> ayah dari Allah, dan kegelapan = the father of god and the darkness  
> byre = strong wind  
> telpiskā ememy ar uguni =surround ememy with fire

Leon and team comes out Leon speaks  okay elyan and Lancelot take alvarr and his sorcerers to the north side of town and clear it out of the enemy

Mordred you and Kara and your sorcerers take the west

Tristan and Percival take your team of sorcerers and rouge to south

me and the niumeh will take the east

Isolde you and Gaius and your team head to the safe zone and help their efforts with protection and medic supplies okay move out

* * *

 

Isolde'' well this is strange dying than being brought back as a immortal and to find out I threaten god father''. Gwen ''I know what you mean I find out my best friend is the father of

god and his brother is the ultimate evil and I am suppose to fight that. I mean what exactly can I do against such a threat and I mean am only human with no skills in this type of fight''.

Isolde says" I know what you mean but we are important to the father of god and technically we were taught medicine and healing magic only plus we have Gaius who was taught healing and medicine magic to the extreme plus he had his magic increase to that of two high priestess true apparently merlin increase the power of the high priestess to that of a god so that won't matter but we should focus on our mission and worry about the future in the future''.

Gwen'' I agree lets worried about what is now and worried about what is then then''.

Gaius'' not too interpret but we have company up ahead''.

hmm there are at least 200 demons ahead we need a plan

Gwen'' hmm okay I got it Isolde take 1/3 of our men to the left side of the forces and wait for us to attack to well attack, Gaius you go to right side and have your your part attack from long range same signal. I will take the rest to attack in the middle.

''úder blesku zhora Gaius says'' a bolt of lightning hits the right side and all the sudden fire start falling the skies meanwhile Gwen attack the middle with vigor Isolde men

with magic and swords attack the left side

the ground is stained with blood and ashes left and right bodies start to fall Gwen with her divine sword and dagger slashes and stab at the enemies and they fall  Isolde with a two daggers disarming and stab the enemy while Gaius is throwing fire and lightning at the enemies úder blesku požiar výbuch  in minutes the enemy lies on the ground dead and with only 1/8 of there men dead they continue on the way to hospital taking out the evil demons and angels that are attacking when all of the sudden a dark presence fills the town

* * *

 Tristan ''we are surrounded what the hell are the things and how do I killed something that has 6 heads and can turn each head into hundred soldiers LOOK OUT''.

a slash of fire erupts from behind them Tristan'' says  damn what is the game plan now.

Percival ''it is a ogre-like hybrid it is as strong as a ogre but has the ability to multiple in order to kill you have to kill all the multiples than take out the head and burn it.

Percival wait I have a idea on how to destroy it Tristan I  want you lead your squad of soldiers and take out the assault I will go after the ogre  

Tristan okay men attack sounds of swords clashing together magic chants being uses left and right while the sounds of guns being shot hitting the enemy Tristan running around and blocking with his sword while stabbing with his dagger than he throws his dagger he yells out Som zase tento dýku do reťaz blesk vyndání môj ememies and the dagger transform into a literal chain made of lightning which he starts uses to throw lightning at the enemy instantly turning them into ashes than he yells out  Môžem privolať spravodlivý oheň and the sword turns in a flaming sword which he than use to create a flaming arrow and throws into a hole in the ground and yells explodovať and the hole blows like a volcano and destroys a thousand of the soldiers

percvial and orge are in a fury of swords and parry when Percival cuts off a another enemy and he says požiar výbuch and the wound cauterize and again and again it happens until the orge falls to the ground and his body just melts away when a dark presence enters the town.

* * *

  elyan there is people held hostage up held by a group of what looks like angels but are give off a aura of dark. 

Lancelot okay elyan you use your bow take a team of five a go long range I will take the rest around back count to ten than attack

elyan alright than ten seconds fire golden arrows are let loose hitting the ones on to of the building than firing again to take out the ones that can sound the alarm and than starting to shot the ones guarding the hostage

Lancelot okay men we are going around the back prepare for a invasion look out there is a team of hundred guards take them out quietly. what the hell did you feel that

* * *

Mordred I can not believe Emyrs is the ayah dari Allah, dan kegelapan. I can't believe I made him my enemy and I thought I stood a chance against him when in actually reality I stood zero chance to even tickle him.

Kara I can't believe he would just watch and let so many of our kind die.

Mordred hmm that is strange what I didn't actually sense their magic leaving the world I felt them die but not there magic.

Kara well I don't remember dying. I just remember darkness and getting really tired.

Mordred what if you wasn't  always  actually dead but oh goddess if that is true that would mean that I betrayed him for no reason oh no if that is the case i have to make it up.   

Kara okay we don't have time to worry about that and.... augh  sword made of darkness gets thrown into her cause her to slowly disintegrate from the top down _scream_

Mordred noooooooooooo Kara 

_deep chuckles start to enter their minds  CLAPPING IS HEARD_

_A DARK PRESENCE ENTERS THE TOWN_

_GOLDEN LIGHT RIPS OUT THE SWORD AND ENTERS THE WOUND AND SURROUNDS THE_   _BODY THEN KARA IS GONE_

Mordred take defense position Dark start hitting his men retreat  a tendrils stabs toward Mordred when a golden light surrounds Mordred and a tendril hits the dark tendril head on

 _Mordred merlin speaks in his head I will take care of this tendril up head is one of the few things that can  kill you the prince of hell_   _known as Mammon the demon of greed his greed allows him the power to kill you using his sword. if you get cut you die._

Mordred okay I have only have twenty soldier left fall back to Gwen position we need back up.

* * *

 

 Leon okay oh god what is that dark presence

Niumeh okay look we have enemies coming left and right so lets just attack byre telpiskā ememy ar uguni 

good they are gone and a strong blast of fire hits her

hmm

Leon okay and boom an wind attack threw him through a building knocking him down for a while

 

 

 

 

 


	9. New angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam new powers at work but is it enough to defeat chaos minions

I have all this power but I do not know if it is enough against these foes but lets find out.

The doors explode open creatures that look like burnt corpse of humans start to move faster than the human eye can see a kick lands at his chest causing him to go flying through a wall and flying beyond that.

_Sam use your wings_

Sam eyes flash both blue and red symbolizing heaven and hell and wings with white _feathers_ and tip that look black

_Sam use the eyes of angels_

Sam keeps the eyes of angel and sees them moving he moves as fast as light and uses wings to rip apart the last of the creatures a dark spear like thing gets thrown at him and hit him causing him to fall to his knees where he see a man walk up

Sam Sam Sam I give you a gift my blood and you become this

Azrael

Sam wings expand and a ball of light appears in his hand and start getting brighter and brighter

Azrael well I see you got some new gifts I see you later Sam ( _flames surround him than disappears and him with it)_

_Sam are you aright_

what the hell was that

_that I believe was hellfire do not let it touch you or risk having your grace and your soul rip out of you and sent to hell._

_when fighting against the hellfire use the fire of heaven to counteract the fire._

Sam okay I know what I have to do I must remove the mark from god and free the angels which means I must have the help of Lucifer.

_the princes of hell of this world will help you find them and gain there aid_

_hmm go to a place call lux that is where Lucifer dwells_

hmm what the hell is lux.

I will check the computer lux is a nightclub own by a Lucifer Morningstar

that was easy

hmm I will just fly there wings flapping him to the entrance of lux

_Sam slow down I am sense a strong evil force approaching_

_look out_

the archangel Gabriel hits you with his wing causing you to be thrown through wall

God has command your death

hello brother

 


	10. Dean empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens

Amara speaks in a breathy voice dean Dean yes places kisses all over Amara's neck Amara we ne nee need to get free.

 

Dean what do you mean we are free Amara what about our brothers they need us. Dean jumps up and memories start flowing back into his head. Oh my god what have I done Amara it is okay dean I told you before we would be together and now we are Dean, no no we are not I wasn't in control of myself so this doesn't count. Amara a look of hurt enters her

eyes before it becomes one of understanding. Amara, I won't leave you dean nor do I want to destroy the world I just want you Dean no you only want me because of some debt.

I mean I am just some human not special at all Amara dean you are the only one able to do anything that you have done. Amara Dean, you said no to Michael you beat lucifer not once

but three times you beat destiny you took and control the mark you release me from my prison got god too admit he was wrong to lucifer you got me to forgive my brother no one

will ever be as pure and perfect as you are you are the very definition of special and perfection you would give up happiness to protect your brother and the world. I am not asking you to give anything up I

am asking for a chance to treat you as you deserve Dean really do you think I am really that Amara Dean you are perfect not because you don't make mistakes you are perfect because you are what all should be. Dean, really I will think about it but we first have to escape. 

_CHUCKLES  COMING FROM BEHIND THEM_

_THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM NIGHTSHADE_

_PREPARE FOR DESTRUCTION_

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT 

Dean turns to Amara who looks pale 

Amara what is it 

Dean Amara says if we are in nightshade then that means the boundaries are worse than we thought 

Dean what does that mean 

dean nightshade is an alternate dimension  that I and my brother lock away from the others because this world has evil versions of us 

each and everyone here is as strong as me 

_that is untrue we serve the one with no name_

_you will feel the true darkness_

A portal appears behind them 

Dean behind us GO 

Dean, I am not leaving you 

Amara this is not up for discussion dean LOOKOUT

the mark on Dean's arm glows and dark tendrils come out of them and pulls in what is coming and absorb the darkness 

what the hell was that 

_A GOLDEN LIGHT COMES FROM THE PORTAL I WILL EXPLAIN WHEN YOU GET BACK MOVE_

_MOVE_

AMARA lets go 

They run through the portal and end up in the training room 

_THE GOLDEN LIGHT SPEAKS TO THEM BOTH_

_THERE WAS A REASON I CHOSE YOU, DEAN, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE THE TWO WITH MY MARKS MEANING YOU CAN KILL THE ONE WHO MUSTN'T BE NAME MOST POWERFUL, MINIONS_

_YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO ABSORB THEM AND GAIN THERE POWER WHILE SAM ALLOWS HIM TO DESTROY THERE POWER_

OH 

 what does that mean

_that means you have the ability to remove he who has no name Lieutenants through generals by absorbing them and their power and adding it to your own while sam mark can erase them and make it impossible for them to heal or reborn_

_but that is a problem and solution for another time there are two problems that need to taking care of_

_A prince of hell release one of  the general  in the town of Wyoming I need to ask you two to take care of that_

ok what is the other problem

_Chuck and Sam have been trap in there world and need to be free Lucifer is all the help they have in that world but he can't fight this alone_

_I will be sending to Wyoming first than  to sam go_

_portal open_ dark tendrils reach out and  dean arm glow and it absorbed an another open and dean walkthrough  with Amara right behind him

on the ground were sam and a man in a suit with a man holding a blue flame

SAM 

Dean's hand sparks given off sparks and then lightning hits the man causing him to get thrown the wall next to him and then he stands up and his body transforms into the body Gabriel had before 

Dean what the hell is going on and aunt oh what is going on was dead and Lucifer what the hell is going on

Gabriel voice sounds 

they both look at the man 

Gabriel Lucifer what the 

 

 

 


	11. Lucifer wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote five explanation and what was going on but i kept delete it so i made where that bolt give him the knowledge plus jack returns next chapter lucifer gets his wings back

Gabriel what the hell is going on one moment I  was dead now I here and apparently our aunt is free and instead of rampaging and destroying things she is leaning her head on squirrel. 

Dean do you want the short or long version 

Gabriel okay short version

Dean okay I got the mark from Cain killed Abaddon the knight of hell I than was killed by Metatron became a demon Sam found a way to cure me of demon we then went cases to try to find a cure for the mark Cain turn evil I killed him I became angry started killing everything sam work with Crowley mother who turns out to be a witch and cas I ssummon

death he said it is a lock and key to free the darkness I tried to killed sam to stop from being release but wasn't able to go through with it. she was released but because I bore It bound us together I couldn't hurt her we found god release Lucifer again then fought her lost she did something that made god start to die we made a plan to make a bomb of

light I couldn't do it got her to forgive her brother they made up god admit his mistake to Lucifer  Lucifer had a son cas die jack brought him back we made a blood oath to a

reaper broke it causing a cosmic problem we gain powers when it was said and done which release an evil older and more powerful then god and the darkness combine became

learn god and the darkness has a father. became super warriors and now fighting that evil. oh and ew are kind of together 

Gabriel, I said I wanted the short version\

Dean that was the short version

Gabriel so how am I alive and what happened to Lucifer 

Dean well this dimension lucifer is different

Gabriel how do you mean

Dean he never got the mark

Gabriel what so how different is he

Dean, he is not evil and god and his angel are evil and  because of the mark

Gabriel so god evil

Dean, yep we need to remove the mark from this world god. this world darkness may or not be evil

Lucifer hey this was a nice reunion and all but we still have to find my wings so that I can remove the mark from God and the other angels 

Sam, there is an another problem 

Dean, what is it now 

Sam well he who has no name has minions in this world. 

Gabriel samsquatch any plan 

Lucifer well isn't it obvious we find my wings then we find this world pagans and get them on our side and then we go after the angels and then god apparently we have a mother in this world and she is trap in hell and stood to infect with the mark so I say once we get my wings I go to hell and remove it 

 Gabriel, I am surprised you want to free mother with her having stand by and watching you fall

Lucifer I more than anyone knows what the mark does. gabriel bring me my wings.Maze

Maze yes my lord

Lucifer gets my wings watch out for my other brothers'

* * *

 Amenmendial brother your return to hell has been requested. 

Lucifer yes but not by our father 

Amenmendial he is our father there is no other do not force me to take down 

Lucifer I have gotten a major power boost lightning crackles the sky fire surrounds his body and ice spreads on the ground 

Amenmendial how did you get this power boost brother.Doesn't matter father has ordered your return to hell

Lucifer not by the real him   
Amenmendial what do you mean 

LUCIFER DEAN MIND SHOWING HIM 

Dean gladly hand in smiting position 

Amenmendial I am so sorry brother I should have believed you I will free our family from this evil but I can't fight it I must stay and protect this world.

Lucifer I understand but first, bring me my wings than come back and we can discuss how to help them and what to add to my forces

Amenmendial what do you mean Michael is in charge 

Lucifer true but as you well know father will give back my position and more after this plus whatever else I want for what he did and plus I am the favorite.

Amenmendial that is possible ok it is nice to have you back brother black wings spread behind him then he grabs maze and they take off

Lucifer oh she will beat him. 

* * *

 Lucifer goes to his warehouses to gather his weapons Sam goes with him, okay I will drive back can you take my weapons to my penthouse 

_EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THE PILOT OF LUCIFER HAPPENS EXCEPT THE BAR SCENE WITH ADMENDMIAL AND THE SCENE OUTSIDE WHERE  ADMENDMIAL TELLS LUCIFER HE IS CHANGING_

Ok brother here is your wings 

pure white wings except for the ends which have what looks like white fire on the ends 

Lucifer Can you reattach them maze.

it gets reattach then his body is surrounded by the purest and bright light they have ever seen and felt. 

* * *

Lucifer has had his wings return

green tendrils speaks   okay to send my generals to deal with him and then take out this world god and darkness we can't let them join my brother  


	12. british invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Brits come to revenge those that died but.....

Matt ''these Americans are barbaric people to slaughter are people and they even protect monsters they deserve only death.

Elders we agree with that assessment I am sending you to kill them all and set up a base you will lend the new order down there. we will be sending 100000men with you to gained to defeat them. 

three hours later he arrives by plane and his men in different planes all over united states a few our bring ships over they will arrive in three weeks pathetic really what this has come to be outdone but a team of barbaric.

Eric sir the men are prepared and five minutes ready to move out

how cute A figure wrap in darkness says

Matt who are you 

_chuckles sound what does it matter you will fall same as the rest\_

Matt, I wish to know who the enemy is I fight so I can add your name to document kept for deaths.

_in order to kill me, you must find me_

_Eric, we got a lock on him_

_Matt attack_

bullets start firing each of them passing right through the shadow 

_I am Asmodeus,_

 Eric starts a prince of hell 

Matt all the more of a necessity than 

_many shadows appear and become solid_

Matt what the hell are those attack

 _portal appears a green tendril comes out and_ _strikes the prince and the Solid_

_a figure walks out as well_

_hello brother_

Asmodeus Arazel I heard you were dead brother. 

Arazel that is true but I was brought back by him who mustn't be named. hmm the British men of letters Ramiel and Dagon  is dealing with those in England join us brother gain power equal to that of Lucifer 

Asmodeus truly brother I will join 

_a green tendril strikes him and his power is strengthened at least times thousand plus thousand more increasing his brother as well_

Asmodeus smiles 

Arazel serve him and you will raise in power betray and become human 

Asmodeus Shedim Will be free and they will serve me eyes turning gold the ground bullets flying everywhere 

Matt the shedim no stop him 

throwing gadgets anything to stop him they just disintegrated

A hand that is burning and looks yellow shoot through the cracks billions appear around them 

 _green_ tendril _appears and wraps the shedim with Asmodeus forcing them to obey his commands_

GO KILL 

they move and leave a fire on the ground and the world shakes with each kill

Matt and Eric is all that left oh god these are worse than anything we have ever fought 

Matt, I can't believe I am saying this but Eric get the Winchesters hell tell everyone

Eric, i am not leaving you A Yellow hand reaches Matt

Matt throws a gold device teleporting Eric to the Bunker

Eric no when right before he lands in the bunker a golden tendril appears and teleports him to the mansion

* * *

 Britian men of letters right after Matt leaves alerts say demons appear in London sent men to take care an another in Winchester one in every city in Britain when an alert sound telling someone has broken in to the compound gunshoots are heard when they stop and man and woman walk in there eyes gold they assualt the Elders but when they went to get the weapons and armor books a flash of light surrounds them and when they open their eyes the things are gone

they appear on the shelves in the bunker and then they get a copy and sent to the mansion 

golden light appears in the sky and rise up and hits heaven it heals heaven and bring the angels back and the archangel Raphael, while one goes into hell and destroys the cage a, rips Michael out and heals his mind and sent to the mansion with the information on what happening  given to his mind 

Raphael and Michael gets there own body and they go to the location where Asmodeus was with bodies laid everywhere 

angel radio going on about the threat 

Michael brother we need to create new angels but we need the Nephilim to do so to make them as powerful as an arch but together they can be as powerful as 1000 angels until we find him 

Raphael what about after brother he is an  **Abomination**

Michael, i do not know the fact that he exists is impossible but the fact god bless his birth so no unless father says otherwise there will be no punishment lets go back and get to work.

* * *

Eric learns everything and joins the team 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arazel serves as one of the high commanders  
> princes of hell are the second highest in his army under nightshade version of god and the darkness


	13. just pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus play by Jeffrey Vincent Parise  
> shediam second picture but with color and yellow skin  
> matt play by KELLAN LUTZ  
> Eric play by Sam witler  
> michael by Chris Hemsworth  
> Raphael by liam hemsworth  
> elders play by


	14. Jack new peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come to men life forms=vitam veniunt formae

 Jack is teleporting from city to  city learning everything when he gets surrounded by green tendrils than a golden light appears and strikes the tendrils a voice enters jack head

 _Jack, I know you are new to this world_  

_but you should know that this world under attack by beings from other dimensions if we hope to beat them we need to add beings to our army. your power affords you the ability to lead but your experience and mind is that of a child we must increase it or else this evil could beat you._

_I will give you few weeks to decide but understand that if you do not help more people will die._

* * *

a  week later he appears in united states and sees the destruction of the enemy

Jack a voice says

Jack turns around two men stand behind him both with halo above there head 

Jack who are you 

I am Michael and this is Raphael we are your uncles.

we need you to help us create beings to fight in this war. 

Jack, you want my aid in with creating beings to fight in this war

Michael yes 

Jack hmm I have condition to my help 

Raphael you 

Michael what is your condition Jack 

I only have three 

one these beings will be raised by hunters and angels 

Michael, we need them now

Jack, they will be put in a place where their time is much faster they will be old enough in a week in by earth standard but a hundred years will have pass for them 

Michael agrees and the second 

Jack, they will be created with free will and the hunters and angel who raise them must love them.

Michael agreed but what about after  the war

they will not be destroyed and it will be their choice what happens next 

Michael what if they choose to destroy 

Jack, then they will be dealt with by select few angels who will also be given a power boost.

Michael agrees and the last 

Jack You will have Raphael station to earth with a garrison to be both healers and hunters of monsters plus protection of the human race.

Raphael how dare you insolence swine 

Michael agree

Raphael brother you are giving much power to the 

Michael enough brother we do not have time to fight with him and we need him 

Jack, i won't believe just your word I want your oaths

Michael, you dare not to believe me 

Jack is it agree 

Michael teeth gritting we have a deal we the angels of the lord and i michael commander of the angels and protector of humans shall swear.

Raphael i will abide by the ruling i Raphael swear 

Jack then lets go

* * *

 

 a day later a month later in heaven the new angels have their chosen parents 

Jack returns and the golden light surrounded him

_welcome back have you decide yes i will join but i must learn_

_it will be taking care of_

light flashes

Jack appears at the mansion and gets sent to the library

* * *

two weeks later

he learns history of the world and learns human education than angel  finally battle minds and wisdom and fighting knowledge and how to use his powers and human behaviour from televison and internet and society 

_your father has ask that you join him in his world so i must ask you to help him_

i will but i may not stay 

_it is your choice_

_a portal opens wait i am sending you to the pendragons first they need your aid i will come with you_

* * *

 

 Arthur bodies are every where we need help this world is lost 

ARTHUR 

Merlin come Arthur we must leave 

Arthur there are still people here we need to save i will not abandoned them 

Merlin closes his eyes then opens them okay then 

Jack take gwen back me and arthur will find them and bring them to you 

* * *

Arthur this feels right 

Merlin i agree with you we will have to stay togther i feel life forms on the other side of the world i will summon them but than we must leave 

ROAR 

Arthur cover me 

A Sword comes out into his hand and he is only a fury of stabs and slash with the blade then vitam veniunt formae

Merlin go 

merlin turns into golden light and surrounds all of them and strikes out with tendrils creating a new life for this world and teleports back to the mansion 

* * *

time to go jack good luck 

the rest of us will stay here and defend the realm good luck to you 

 Jack opens a portal and walks out 

Lucifer what who our you 

Jack my name is Jack


	15. Lucifer son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets his son

Lucifer you no my son is a week old unless no time moves slower in this dimension. 

Jack, I am one week three hour and ten eleven twelve

Lucifer oh stop wow you are perfect so woah so hmm what do like to do in your free-time

Jack, I like to create beings oh and reading. 

Lucifer waits you can create things as well I can create beings with light or create light to well brighter the world. 

Jack is that why you are called the Lightbringer

Lucifer that is one of the reasons why there is actually four reasons

Jack what are they

Lucifer I am the one who created and place the stars and the sun My grace has the ability to bring joy to someone third I am the only angel that grace is pure light. Four I have the ability to take my father place as a source of light

Jack okay why Morningstar

Lucifer two reasons First is because I am the only angel to bring light and dark to the world the second is it was a gift from my father

Jack what do you mean

Lucifer there is a star right next to the sun that under the right conditions is even brighter then the sun. it symbolize how bright I am. the star called the morningstar. 

Jack what color are your wings 

Lucifer my wings don't have a color 

Jack what do you mean

Lucifer gives off light and warm. but I guess it would be considered pure white 

Jack okay then why am I here 

Lucifer what do you mean 

Jack the Golden light said that this world is in danger and I was needed. 

Lucifer frowns but explains that The God of this world got corrupted by the mark and needs to be free from it. 

Jack alright then how do we do that 

Lucifer this world God has a wife there is pagans and angels we need to combine their power to force the mark off of him. but first, we must free my mother.

Admendial steps in and sees the Nephilim attacks him

Jack turns and his eyes turn gold and raises his hand Admendial is grab in the air and is thrown into the wall then is lifted and brought to jack he touches Admendial head goes to smite him

Lucifer WAIT

Jack stops and looks up

Lucifer in this world Nephilim have more grace than human soul which cause them to be evil he speaks me jack mind  

Jack listen then turns too Admendial and waves him backward.

Admendial gets up slowly and looks at lucifer then back you gave birth too a Nephilim lucifer Father won't be please 

Lucifer are you sure about that brother as you well know i am the favourite and god isn't god right now.

Admendial opens then closes his mouth he says here our your wings

Lucifer looks at them and says now to reattach them  

Lucifer goes up toward the penthouse and sits on the floor 

Admendial walks up 

Lucifer where are maze and gabriel 

Admendial Gabriel gone to get the pagans on our side and maze gone to get the demons are our side The Winchester are well gathering information and gaining ally the Darkness mate and well are aunt are getting their own base and doing sins 

Lucifer okay well lets put the wings back on 

Admendial grabs one side and works to reattach lucifer screams in pain then passes out then the other is put on Nephilim 

The name is jack 

Admendial okay then i need you too help me fix the muscles and bones three hours later the bones are in place and an hour later the muscles. 

Admendial okay then done 

Lucifer wakes up ow ow that hurt 

Lucifer moves his wings and explodes in pain damn okay i need someone to work on them 

Admendial i can help the other times you will be basically without 

Lucifer understood he makes them invisible to the divine and infernal eyes oh and mortal then he uses his magic to make it where it is stuff into a another dimension

Lucifer phone rings 

Lucifer hello smiles and then goes with the cop does that for weeks until episode four scene where chloe shots him where instead of bleeding he doesn't chloe freaks and lucifer feels horrible so he goes to leave three weeks later chloe comes over to talk and Lucifer explains chloe sees lucifer in a new light.

Then a problem arises 

 

 

 


	16. Pagans war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pagans finally get involve

Lucifer stands'' hello Chloe''

Chloe ''you really are the devil'' 

Lucifer '' I thought that was clear when I didn't bleed did I break your mind''. 

Chloe what oh no I just wanted an explanation 

Lucifer ''okay''.

Chloe ''why are you here''.

Lucifer ''You have to be more specific than that dear''.

Chloe ''why are you in LA ''

Lucifer '' I quit hell and retire where else would I go''

Chloe '' What do you want with me and my daughter "

Lucifer "I believe that was obvious what I want from you''

Chloe's face turns red remembering all the Ineudneo  

Chloe'' that it not our souls''

Lucifer sighs '' why does everyone think That I want souls "

Chloe '' your fall'' 

Lucifer tenses '' What about it ''

Chloe why did you rebel

Lucifer  ''I guess you could say I was jealous that you humans had something I always wanted ''

Chloe '' and what that 

Lucifer ''free will'' 

Chloe ''wait that it''

Lucifer ''yes I didn't want my father throne or power I just wanted the ability to choice''

Chloe '' u mean for that you were kicked out''

Lucifer ''yes''

Lucifer and Chloe spend hours asking questions to one another for hours back and forth

* * *

 Gabriel flying through the world searching for any signs of pagans ''God damn this blows'' 

Gabriel search every country in the world finds no clue ''groans what the hell how can there be pagans but no pagans damn how  hell can't I find them I have searched both with my divine mojo and pagan magic and stops as the realization hits'' lucifer we _need the_   _help of gods to fight our father._ ''He didn't say pagan he said god what if they are gods meaning they would be in their elements meaning the Norse gods would be in their domain so on so forth''

Gabriel ''okay now all I have to do is go hmm where to first okay Norse gods first'' opens a portal with his magic walks through the doorway Asgard stands in front of Gabriel sounds of thunder swords clashing and fires all around '' what the hell is going on''

The gods facing off against one another 

Gabriel ''god damn it''. 

Gabriel flys to each corner of the battle and uses trickster magic to create chains holding down armies of gods 

Gabriel stands after locking down half the gods and there forces then hears a lightning shot from the sky hitting someone in the sky 

Gabriel flys up and then hit them both with his divine hammer causing them both to fall to the ground 

Gabriel ''what the hell is going on why are you fighting''

Thor these pathetic beings believe they have the power to kill the one who took our thrones and power from us''

Gabriel '' that is stupid no one has the power to defeat him alone but imagine how powerful you would be if you combine forces'' 

The gods stop and look around at one another imagine the power they would wield 

As one '' if we join who shall lead us 

Gabriel'' how about a council of your most powerful gods with two men and two women from each then from my side two of my kind given you all more people but we would have the power to decide in a tie or declare war me and my kind'' 

The gods knowing that it is a great idea plus the fact that they are trap and the only way out is to agree to his plans agreed you know to the plan.

Gabriel magic is removed and they get up and walk along the battlefields and go to heal the location 

Gabriel'' let me know who shall be your leaders''

Back on earth 

Dean and Amara sit in there new home in this dimension a manison that was more a castle. 

Dean '' Amara we have a place to call base but we need something to tide over ''

Amara '' why do we need a base I could just beat god and the angels now and than we win 

Dean'' because he has all the archangels power and the fact that he is power up by you as well 

Dean '' there are more reasons but i don't want to get it to it''.

Amara ''okay''

Dean '' you know we still have to christen the mansion''

Amara '' what ''

Dean '' sighs sex lets have sex in this mansion''.

Amara '' oh puts on a seductive smile okay love ''

Asgard 

Gabriel '' okay who are your chosen 

Greeks chose 

Zeus and Poseidon for gods and Hera, and Hecate for goddess 

Norse 

Loki and thor and hel and Frigga 

Roman 

Jupiter and Pluto and Venus and Minevera 

So naming there leaders for the rest of the Gods Hundred total on the council with Me and lucifer 

Okay for ruling for war Against God 

Time for war

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. demonic war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze journey to hell to gather demons for the battle and release Lucifer mother

Maze stands before a door hearing screams and smelling fear 

Maze smiles then shred her glamour appearing as a huge dark shape with yellow and red eyes.

walks through the door taking a deep breath all of the sudden runs at top speed towards the center 

In the center, there are sounds of screams the wails of fallen foes are heard 

The princes of hell and their knights fight against one another seeking Lucifer throne.

Ramiel '' the throne is mine and all who stand against me shall perish''.

Dagon ''the throne is mine ''.

Asmodeus " the throne is mine 

Brazzel ''the throne is mine''

Arazzel '' mine ''

Lilith '' gave the throne to me in his stead it is mine until he returns ''

Mammoth '' I am the demon of greed and power it is rightfully mine ''

Maze walks confidently towards the middle ''Enough '' Maze says in a growl 

The fighting stops and they all turn towards Maze 

The armies of hell gapes 

Maze ''Lord Lucifer has new orders''

Mammoth ''screw Lucifer he is no king and now I will take out his prize pet''

Mammoth '' Legions attack ''

Arazzel '' good let's join in  the fight Legions assault''

Ramiel and Dagon '' Stay back let's watch what happen 

Asmodeus looks on as those two armies attack deciding if he should help or attack maze

Lilith '' My Legions -

Maze '' No Let me have my fun''

The remaining armies watch as Maze Pulls out two Daggers and her body transforms into a huge Beast with lion plus what looks like dog body with hands instead of paws and standing on her legs but a tail and face that looks rotten flesh with fire in her eyes 

She moves with such precision that if you didn't know better you said she was dancing 

Maze is moving her blades in a wide arch and upward in a horizontal manner while stabbing opponents in tens or twenty at a time sounds blades sinking into flesh and gasp of pain and heads rolling onto the ground the only sounds heard for the next few hours 

Maze stab the last grunt taking out thousands of demons leaving only the two princes 

maze breathes heavily 

Maze ''Who next''

Arazzel and Mammoth move at the same time one slash and the other stab 

Maze spins her two daggers and catches the side of the one slashing and putting the stabbing blade in front of her dagger blocking them 

Maze all the sudden drops down and sweeps the two down while throwing her blades at the both catching them both in their eyes causing them to cry out in pain.

Maze smirks and grabs her two daggers and rips them out of their eyesockets pulling out the demon's eyes 

Maze '' this is a warning any who betrays our  king meet the same fate''

Maze stabs into the two princes of hell demons mouth and pulls her blade down cutting the demons in half then pulls out there in guts and then pulling the guts in each half of there mouth and keeps it in making when the demons heal have to swallow there own guts.

Maze looks up 

Maze yells out '' YOU TWO ''

Two of Lilith look up fearfully ''y ye yes my lady '' 

Maze '' TAKE THESE TWO TRAITORS INTO CELLS AND CHAIN THEM UP NOW ''

The two demons ran at the two lying princes and drag them towards cells 

Lilith and the other princes and knight look at Maze

Lilith '' What is our lord orders ''

Maze '' we are going to war ''

Lilith looks up '' with who if at can ask''

Maze smiles enjoying what is happening '' With The first god ''

The knights and princes '' we are going against god ''

Maze '' an even older enemy and god is on Lucifer side ''

Lilith '' why is god on Lucifer side ''

Maze '' because this evil is even more powerful 

Lilith gasps 

Maze '' more powerful than god ''

Lilith '' why are we helping then ''

Maze '' it wants utter destruction even against hell and demons ''

Lilith '' it wants to destroy everything'' 

Maze '' Yes ''

Lilith '' it will be done ''

Maze '' There is something will be done first''

Maze goes toward Lucifer mother cell 

Maze '' Lucifer has ordered your release 

chains snap 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. angels mother

Mother of angels head looks up '' my son has ordered me release ''

Maze '' yes ''

Mother of angels '' I will make sure to show my appreciation towards him before I rip him apart ''

Maze '' I am afraid you won't get the chance ''

Mother of angels'' and why is that ''

Maze '' The mark on your arm ''

Mother of angels'' what about it ''

Maze '' Lucifer is going to remove it ''

Mother of angels jerks in fear '' no you have no idea the evil that will be unleashed because of it ''

Maze '' I will take you to Lucifer to remove the mark and I will obey his command 

Mother of angels '' no no stop you don't understand ''

Maze '' you will need a vessel first through''

Maze walks up and grabs her by the chains on her and drags her screaming out of hell 

on earth 

Lucifer is waiting in one of his warehouses 

Maze appears in front of him bows ''my lord ''

Lucifer '' good on you maze ''

Lucifer '' hello mother ''

Mother of angels '' son''

Lucifer '' I have a body that you can use but first to make it where it can contain you snaps his finger and the body explode

Maze gasp because he was never able to do that before 

Lucifer grabs the molecules and places runes all around the molecules then rebuild the body 

Lucifer '' give me my mother ''

Maze grabs his mother and gives him the chain 

Lucifer grabs the chains and takes them off and in the next atomic second his mother tries to snap his neck lucifer throws her into the body 

Charlotte gasp

Lucifer snaps the chains back on her 

Lucifer then steps back and starts chanting the room glows and storms gather in the distance Lucifer ends the chanting and cuts his hand Lightning hits Charlotte's arm

Charlotte screams and tries to move her arm

Lucifer stands and watches

Charlotte stops and the lightning all the sudden shoots up and hits a certain spot in the sky 

Charlotte gasp tears flow from her eyes '' son ''

Lucifer walks over and then takes off the chains 

charlotte cries 

This world Lucifer would have no forgiveness toward His mother but Sam and dean Lucifer has the mark and knows what it is like  
Lucifer mother I understand  
Charlotte how can you possibly understand  
Lucifer the mark it forces you to do things you would never do  
Charlotte how can you possibly know that  
Lucifer I am not this world Lucifer in my world I was given the mark  
Charlotte jumps to her feet where is my son  
Lucifer I am creating a body for myself then I will leave  
Charlotte how long will that take  
Lucifer thanks to you a day at most  
Charlotte nods  
Lucifer okay I have a body and it can hold me but it is bound to the dimension it is in so I need it where it will hold me but able to move freely  
Charlotte why do you need me  
Lucifer for lots of reason but right now I need you to undo some of the bindings and then I can undo the bindings on this body at the same time  
Charlotte why are there bindings  
Lucifer this body holding two Lucifers so that need to change  
charlotte nods again  
Lucifer okay snaps fingers and they all appear at LUX  
Lucifer body is on the ground  
Charlotte okay we can begin  
Charlotte walks over and starts using her knowledge to remove bindings while letting the body hold him  
Lucifer sits down and closes his eyes and starts to work  
Hours later Lucifer opens his eyes and blast out in a beam of light and grace Slamming back into the vessel  
This world Lucifer eyes snap open and feels the increase in power and memories  
Sam and Dean Lucifer eyes turn Red and brings his wings out to human they are shadows but to those there they are pure white with singed feathers at the end with oily substance on them  
Lucifer well we have a lot to talk about


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter but I will do a longer one next chapter

Lucifer from  this world jumps to his feet how dare you  Take control of me and force me to act too your will I am not like you weakling you are the reason they see us as evil you are everything that I have been trying to prove I am not how dare you 

Lucifer from sam and dean world it wasn't exactly my choice to take control of your body you know and how dare you judge me when you unlike me still have our father love

Lucifer from this world me have father love no he cast me out made me rule hell 

Lucifer from sam and dean world oh boo hoo he gave you a kingdom mine locked me in a cage in hell to suffer for his mistakes 

Lucifer from this world what right do you have 

Lucifer from sam and dean world you have no Idea what the mark does you only have my memories of the events so you unlike are different because your parents had the mark whereas mine world I had the mark  

Lucifer from this world He still abandoned me 

Lucifer from sam and dean world not by his  own choice he had his free will taken from him 

Lucifer from this world I will not now or ever forgive him or my mother 

Lucifer from sam and dean world you know what here you have my memories but you don't know what it feels like to have the mark perhaps you should

Charlotte no I will not allow this

Lucifer from sam and dean world you can not stop me 

Lucifer from this world jumps up gets into fighting position 

Maze gets her daggers out 

Charlotte opens her hands and summons a ball of light 

Lucifer from sam and dean world okay he says Lucifer eyes glow red unlike this world Lucifer he than freezes the demon and Lucifer's mother and moves with speed the one in this world is unable to because he burns hot Lucifer of sam and dean burns cold he throws a ball of lightning at Lucifer of this world than he punches and kicks out the legs and puts his hand on Lucifer of this world head Lucifer screams as the feelings that Lucifer of sam and dean world push into his mind he stops when Maze is able to get toward him at the speed she goes it is like a snail so it takes hours Lucifer backs away 

Lucifer of this world looks up 

Lucifer of sam and dean world tell me could you resist against that for long 

Lucifer of this world no

Lucifer of sam and dean as you see it was not on them

Lucifer of this world yeah you're right

Lucifer of sam and dean now we must save them from the marks influence as well

Lucifer of this world it still apart of them

Lucifer of sam and dean the mark itself no the influence of the mark yes  

Lucifer of this world okay what about you are you still influenced by the mark 

Lucifer of sam and dean no when I went inside your body the influence was removed

Lucifer of this world what now

Lucifer of sam and dean world we save your world than I leave this universe and go to my world and fight against evil

Lucifer of this world holds out his hands well it was weird smell you later 

Lucifer of sam and dean smell you later really 

Lucifer of this world really 

Lucifer of sam and dean I am going to head back to my world you fix things and well that 

Lucifer of this world and how will you be returning 

Lucifer of sam and dean I don't know 

golden glow wraps around Lucifer for future reference just call out merlin and I will bring you back 

Lucifer got it well bye 

 

 


	20. battle of the archangels

Lucifer Maze   
Maze yes my lord   
Lucifer Prepare the army for war against my father   
Charlotte Son, your aunt is still a problem    
Lucifer Which is why There is still other darkness from Lucifer world to deal with her   
Maze your sure that the other ones will deal with the darkness   
Lucifer yes they have more than enough power to fight   
Maze do you think they will   
Lucifer I do believe so when I sense them it shown that they were speaking the truth   
Charlotte So we only have your father to deal with   
Lucifer well...   
Wings flaps ae heard   
Angels appear   
Michael, Raphael, and the other archangels   
Michael, you dare declare war against our father again   
Charlotte Son that isn't your father in con...  
Michael LIES   
Raphael Brother let them state they're the reason for believing that   
Michael and why should I brother   
Raphael because it is the law of heaven   
Michael fine   
Lucifer explains as does there mother   
 Michael NO That isn't true it isn't   
Raphael there claims has an edge of truth brother   
Michael turns and looks at Raphael WHAT   
Raphael the moment they got the mark there grace and presence change   
Michael What do you  mean   
Raphael As you know I spent time with them healing while you were creating with Lucifer but I notice them changing and acting as if they were hearing something   
Michael What do you mean by presence   
Raphael, it turns cold and hated   
Michael what dad is a being of love and warmth that isn't   
Carmel, they are traitors who care father order it so we must obey and since you won't you two are traitors as well   
the archangels except for the three attack   
Lucifer fights ten at once   
Lucifer summons his flaming sword and dodge a strike and slashes one in the leg and knocks out another throws one   
Amenendial appears  Brothers   
Michael stun by his arrival gets blasted by a lightning bolt from an archangel   
Raphael turns diseases on them and the archangels fall to the ground groaning in pain   
Lucifer stealth the blade and grabs chains and wraps it around the archangels   
Raphael stops   
Michael's face is bleeding   
Raphael Wow brother you know you never take your eyes off your opponent   
Michael embarrassment running through him mumbles I know   
Wings sound so what did I miss a voice sounds   
They turn


	21. Angels falling

The angels fly straight to heaven  
saint peter hey  
Angels fly right by  
Souls and Angels watch them  
They start whispering to one another  
Angels land at the castle  
Angels FATHER  
God What where is Michael  
Angels Explain what happened  
God, YOU ARE COMPLETE FAILURES WORTHLESS NOTHING YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF BEING ANGELS  
Angels what dad we  
GOD SCREAMS  
Angels wings burn apart  
God I banish you all to hell  
A portal to hell opens under them  
The angels scream as they fall

Lucifer and Michael look at each other  
when a boom sounds in the sky  
EVERYONE TURNS AND LOOKS THE HUMANS SEE ASTEROIDS Lucifer SEES ANGELS  
Mother of angels My babies  
Michael and Lucifer flap their wings and races toward them  
With the others right behind him

Angels scream as their skins are being burned away  
Lucifer and Michael gasp they are fallen  
Lucifer grabs two and flies back towards lax  
When sounds of helicopters appear  
The pilots oh my god  
On national television Angels holding burning beings  
Chloe sits in her home gasp as Lucifer holds two bodies  
Lucifer groans than turns to Light and disappears  
As does the rest of the Angels  
Lucifer groans as he lands

Pilots oh god Angels  
Judgment day  
Newscasters all over the world start this story  
We know the name of one is OH GOD THE DEVIL  
His name Is Lucifer Morningstar  
 People upon hearing this run to church


	22. Healing the family

 

Carmel  Brother humans now know you truly are The devil  
Lucifer are you sure after I fell my powers were haywire  
Carmel are you saying that I am incapable of feeling and hearing the airwaves  
Michael, of course, that isn't what he is saying he means that he is concerned about you  
Lucifer tilts his than nods  
Carmel coughs out angel blood  
Raphael okay that is enough Brothers  
Michael gulps fine that is understandable let us no the situation  
Raphael nods white light appears and the light spread across there body  
Lucifer and Michael Turns to look at each other Frustration pouring out of them  
Michael This is not Dad how could I not have seen it  
Lucifer opens his mouth to speak  
 Gabriel Brothers now is not the time to assign blame now is the time to unite and fix him  
Charlotte well you also have to deal with  
Elevator opens

  
56 hours earlier   
Darkness pours out of the ground  
Dean and Amara stand next to one another they look at one another than they raise there hand and they grab the Darkness they than push it back into the body they custom made together  
The darkness feels himself so when he is pushed into the body he doesn't fight  
The Darkness enters the body  
Blacklight surrounds the body for a moment then disappears

The Darkness matrix himself up  
The darkness looks around when information hits his brain information of this world is inserted into him  
The darkness so dear brother and sister you dare  
Amara Enough  
The darkness looks at them both blinks your mates interesting  
Amara speaks to The Darkness  
The Darkness hmm interesting but I have to in order to get my mate  
Dean Mate  
The Darkness yes  
Dean well Your sister may help with that but God as long as he controls won't  
The Darkness what are you asking from me  
Dean remove the mark from your brother than listen to there reasons and what happened to them specifically than decide what you want to do  
The darkness hmm I will take your advice if they help with my mate I will consider the debt paid

Amara blinks  
The darkness pulls a staff from the cage and leans on it  
Dean uhh what the  
The darkness I will thank you for providing me with this body  
Amara one last thing  
The Darkness growls what  
Amara this place is made for both of us so we will have to return to our world  
The darkness so  
Amara so in this world there is a place for you to stay  
The darkness where  
Amara sends the info into his brain  
The Darkness oh well I may after all this  
Amara and Dean nods than step back  
Dean well that was awesome  
Amara snorts  
Dean, We are ready to return  
Golden light hits from all sides  
They disappear  
Darkness well that was ... Interesting  
Darkness disappears

Hello Sister, Nephews  
Charlotte gasps  
Lucifer and the others gulp  
Charlotte what do you want Brother  
Darkness I want many things but I will settle on removing the mark from Brother than getting my mate  
Charlotte I  
Darkness well this is fun now are you ready or not  
Lucifer Yes the army prepare  
Darkness aright then nephew  
Charlotte gulps  
Darkness good  
Lucifer what do you want to be called

Darkness Called me Colby  
Lucifer meaning Dark well interesting  
Charlotte wait what makes you think we will help  
Colby smiles it took you and your husband at full power to be me how powerful do you said you are now  
Charlotte well we  
Lucifer mother  
Charlotte Fine I will Allow you

 

 

  
Colby snarks Allow  
the air darken  
Colby really sister I am offering to help you return to happier times and you dare  
Charlotte no no it is okay  
Colby fine than I will not wait  
Charlotte NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Colby disappears  
Lucifer what have you done Mother  
Charlotte I may have angered the most powerful being ever  
Lucifer and Michael gasp What now  
Mother, I don't know  
Lucifer okay how long till we actually ready  
Michael two months  
Lucifer Damn okay Mother make certain to have a good apologize ready because if not we are dead  
Sirens are heard all around them  
Lucifer oh you got to be kidding me

**Author's Note:**

> FOURTH CHAPTER COPY FROM MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT IF LOOK SIMILAR TO YOU TOOK SOME WORDS AND CHANGE A FEW OF THE WORDS AND NAME THAT IS WHY IT LOOKS SIMILAR PILARMISM CAME FROM MY ACCOUNT HAVE MY OWN PERMISSION


End file.
